C'est pas juste
by Elro
Summary: OS. 22ème défi du Poney : La Peste du troisième Age.


22ème défi du Poney Fringant : La Grande Peste du Troisième Âge.

Disclaimer : Tout lieu et personnage appartient à Tolkien.

Merci à mes beta et à ma maman !

* * *

**1636 3A**

_12 mai_.  
Il fait une chaleur insupportable. Et je m'ennuie. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir lequel est le pire. Je déteste Osgiliath, mais mon père ne veut pas qu'on rejoigne le château d'été. Blablabla les pirates patati patata.  
Je le déteste.

_14 mai_.  
Mon frère est un idiot. Il ne veut pas m'aider. Au moins, ma mère me disait toujours oui.  
J'en ai véritablement assez. J'ai envoyé ma broderie au visage de ma suivante. J'espère que ça lui a fait mal. Je vais voir mon père.  
Il doit _encore_ être dans la salle du trône avec ses petits soldats. Ah non, je me suis trompée. Il n'y en a qu'un. Mais si on compte les révérences et les petites attention, il doit bien compenser le reste de l'armée.  
Cette larve a le toupet de lever les yeux au ciel en me voyant entrer. Il l'aura bien cherché.  
« Sortez immédiatement, je veux parler à mon père. »  
Il attend confirmation de mon père avant d'obéir. Mais le très respecté souverain Telemnar ne bronche pas alors il obéit.  
De qui il s'agit ? Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque. Mais, lui aussi, je le déteste, alors c'est vraiment bon de lui donner des ordres.  
Nous sommes finalement seuls.  
« - Père, je veux qu'on quitte Osgiliath. Tout de suite. Il fait trop chaud et je m'ennuie.  
- Peyronne, je t'ai déjà dit que cet été, nous resterions ici. Nous allons nous occuper des pirates et je ne peux pas quitter la ville...  
- Mais...  
- Si tu t'ennuies, fais comme les autres jeunes filles. Brode, écoute les ménestrels, parle avec ta dame de compagnie... »  
Il n'a encore rien écouté et rien compris. Je quitte la pièce d'un pas royal en marmonnant. Je serai une peste jusqu'à ce qu'il entende raison.

_25 mai_  
J'ai renvoyé ma dame de compagnie. Elle m'ennuyait. Et refusait de me donner raison. A moi, une fille de roi, quel toupet.

_1er juin_  
La fête de l'été ne va plus tarder. Et comme toujours, je n'aurai pas droit d'y aller. De quoi ont-ils peur ? Que je m'entiche d'un de ces pauvres qui pullulent dans la ville ? Aucun risque.  
Je regarde par la fenêtre les marchands commencer à arriver.

_3 juin_  
Pour faire céder mon père, j'attends le moment où il sera d'une humeur un peu plus agréable. Donc, j'écoute aux portes. Et puis, ça me fait oublier que je m'ennuie. Un peu.  
Ce matin, un marchand de soieries est venu demander audience. Il vient du désert de Rhûn mais il apporte des nouvelles du Rhovanion. J'adore les soieries et les bijoux de la mer de Rhûn. Je me demande s'il vaut mieux attendre la fin de son entretien avec mon père pour réclamer un cadeau. Finalement, j'écoute.  
Dans certains villages, une étrange maladie frappe les gens. Qui tombent morts dans la semaine.  
Telemnar fait appeler un médecin. Il pense aussitôt à la peste.

_4 juin_  
Les marchands continuent à arriver. Et je ne peux toujours pas sortir.

_8 juin_  
C'est la panique en ville. Un des marchands est mort. Il venait du Rhovanion avec des animaux exotiques.

_9 juin_  
Cardi, ma nouvelle demoiselle de compagnie a de la famille en ville. J'essaie de lui arracher quelques nouvelles. Mais cette peureuse est terrifiée. Je vais lui montrer que c'est de moi qu'elle est censée avoir peur. En tout les cas, elle n'est vraiment pas très jolie. Avec son nez aplati et ses gros sourcils, elle a de la chance d'avoir été choisi à mon service, elle aura peut-être une chance de trouver un mari. Peut-être.

_11 Juin_  
Il y a de la fièvre dans un quartier près du fleuve. Dans les couloirs, on n'entend plus parler que de ça. On dit que cette maladie est ce qui se propage le plus vite. J'aurais plutôt pensé aux rumeurs.  
Mon frère n'est plus disponible pour me tenir compagnie. Mon père lui a demandé de l'épauler.  
Et il a fait poster des gardes aux différents accès à la salle. Je ne peux plus écouter. J'en ai assez.

_15 juin_  
Les morts s'entassent près des entrepôts. Les putains et habitués des bordels tombent comme des mouches. Eux en moins, ça assainira un peu la ville.

_16 juin_  
Il y a encore des morts. Mon père a décidé de faire fermer les portes d'Osgiliath. Nous sommes coupés du monde.  
Les commerces ferment boutique. Ils ont trop peur.

_17 juin_  
Je regarde tout du haut de ma fenêtre, puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autre. C'est fascinant de regarder le coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Les gens tournent en rond mais refusent de se croiser.  
La colère commence à gronder. Mon père a refusé de laisser entrer des personnes venant de la ville. Le château est à son tour coupé de tout. La peste restera chez les pauvres. Je trouve que c'est normal.

_18 juin_  
Cette nuit, des incendies se sont déclarés de manière tout à fait « accidentelle » dans certains quartiers touchés. La garde n'a pas daigné aller rétablir l'ordre.  
Maintenant, en plus de faire trop chaud, l'odeur de la fumée et de la mort parvient jusqu'à ma fenêtre.  
C'est réellement insupportable. Je vais voir mon père. J'exige de partir chez mes cousins du Pinnath Gelin.  
Mais il ne m'a même pas écouté. Tant pis pour lui.

_20 juin_  
J'ai appris que les parents de Cardi vivent près des portes de la ville. Cette nuit, j'irai chez eux leur réclamer leur aide et je quitterai la ville

_20 juin_  
Je suis passée par les cuisines. Il fait nuit et malgré la chaleur, je resserre ma cape autour de moi. Je dois partir vers le sud de la ville. Il n'y a personne dans la rue, tout est fermé. Un couinement dans un coin sombre de la rue et un rat passe devant moi. Ses yeux rouges semblent se moquer de moi dans l'obscurité. Un chat noir se lance à sa poursuite, en vain. Sur les places, il y a des tas de corps amoncelés sous des draps. La puanteur m'entoure, je me sens mal alors je marche plus vite. Les remparts ne sont plus si loin quand quelque chose attrape ma cape. Je veux hurler mais une main se plaque sur ma bouche. Je me retourne. L'homme est à peine vêtu. Je détourne le regard. Son visage est ruisselant de sueur. Ses yeux semblent briller de folie. Il tient à peine debout. Au moment où il est pris d'une quinte de toux, j'arrive à me dégager. Oubliant le Pinnath Gelin, je retourne en courant au château.

_21 juin_  
Je suis dans ma chambre, blottie dans mes couvertures. Je refuse de parler à qui que ce soit. L'homme m'a toussé dessus. Est ce que je suis malade aussi ? La simple pensée de la maladie me fait frissonner tandis que la fièvre me gagne.

_23 juin_  
Cardi a réussi à entrer dans ma chambre. Je lui dis qu'il fait trop chaud et que son visage me fait horreur. Mais je ne dis rien de ma petite sortie. J'ai bien trop honte.  
Et puis, mon frère est passé me voir. Je n'ai pas dit un mot et il est ressorti une heure plus tard.

_25 juin_  
Cardi est morte ce matin.

_26 juin_  
Telemnar-roi a dû garder le lit ce matin. Il est sujet à de fortes fièvres.  
J'ai des difficultés à bouger. Et je n'ose parler à personne de la grosseur qui pousse sous mon aisselle. Je suis terrifiée. Devant moi, les gens que je connais depuis toujours tombent malades puis morts. Et personne ne se préoccupe de moi.

_27 juin_  
Mon frère est décédé dans la nuit. Mon père également. Je suis seule. Je n'ai plus de famille. Les serviteurs tentent de rester en vie, pas de s'occuper de mon bien-être. Alors qu'ils sont payés pour ça. Dès que l'un d'eux passe à portée de voix, je lance des ordres mais aucun d'eux ne semble m'entendre. C'est particulièrement vexant.

_28 juin_  
Le château est décimé.  
Je suis mourante, j'en suis persuadée.

_???_  
Tout ça, c'est leur faute. Ça aurait dû rester chez les pauvres. Je n'aurais jamais dû mourir. C'est injuste.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ma peste en temps de peste vous a plu !


End file.
